Mi pequeña Cenicienta A love story
by muerte a cho
Summary: D&G Bueno... como dice el titulo, esta es una version adaptada de Cenicienta con Gin de prota. Mucho amor y comentarios de la autora! Plis RR! CHAP. 4 UP!
1. La noticia

Olas! Si, como sabéis todos, soy yo otra vez, que he venido a daros la murga! jeje xD

Bueno, este es mi primer fic con esta pareja, espero que os guste por k me lo e currao!

(un poco )

A si que este fic va dedicado a todas las personas que no se cansan de mi. Gracias a

todas (os).

Como podréis ver, este FF es una especie de mezcla, ya que he usado los personajes

de J.K.Rowling para hacer una versión adaptada al cuento de la cenicienta, así que

este cuento debería empezar como todos los otros, con un...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Mi pequeña Cenicienta-**_

_1. La noticia_

**H**abía una vez, hace mucho tiempo, un país llamado Hogwarts, pero que era tan

pequeño, tan pequeño, que sólo tenía treinta y dos casas, seis calles, una plaza, una

iglesia y un palacio donde vivían los reyes Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy con su

pequeño heredero, el principito Draco.

Fijaros si era pequeño el país, que sólo tenía un bosque, catorce prados, cuarenta

y tres huertos, un estanque y tres montañas: una bajita, una mediana y una alta.

Y todavía os diré más: era tan pequeño y tan requetepequeño que sólo tenía cuatro

arroyos, tres riachuelos y un río de los grandes.

No se podía decir que era un país pobre, pero si que era pequeño, y como que había

muchos habitantes, eso, a la larga, representó un problema. Los ricos (duques,

marqueses, y condes) vivían en grandes casas, con grandes jardines e incluso se

permitían el lujo de tener abundantes criados, mientras la gente pobre casi se

moría de hambre, y vivían todos apretujados por aquí y por allá, y tenían mucha

suerte los que poseían una choza.

En una de estas chozas, a las afueras de la ciudad, prácticamente tocando el

bosque, vivía una modesta familia compuesta por el padre, el señor Weasley y la

madre, la señora Weasley; que a pesar de ser tan pobres, vivían felices con sus

siete hijos: Bill, Charlie, Percy, los gemelos Fred y George, Ron y la única niña de

la familia, la pequeña Ginny. A pesar de su situación económica, vivían bastante

bien, aunque dormían todos en la misma habitación, comían todos en la misma

habitación y vivían todos el la única habitación de la casa.

Ya era de noche en todo Hogwarts, y en casa de los Weasley todo el mundo

dormía, o eso era lo que creían los padres que se habían sentado en una esquina de

la habitación para hablar sobre futuro. Nadie reparó en que aquella noche, Ginny

no podía dormir.

- Cariño, tu sabes como estamos... - decía el señor Weasley.

- Si Arthur, pero tampoco no podemos hacer nada- le respondió la señora

Weasley.

- Ya lo sé Molly, pero el otro día encontré este papel en el suelo, volviendo del

trabajo y pensé que con un poco de suerte el viento lo había arrastrado y nadie

más lo habría leído- dijo el señor Weasley pasándole un papel a su esposa.

Ginny escuchaba atenta la conversación de sus padres, sentía curiosidad de saber

que podría en el papel, pero le bastó ver la cara de su madre al leerlo para

desechar esa idea.

La señora Weasley se había puesto pálida y muy séria al leer la hoja, y se giró

hacia su marido para reprocharle:

- No estarás hablando en serio, ¿verdad?- una nota de preocupación tiñó su voz.

- Sabes que no tenemos otra salida, cariño...

- Pero, no puedes hacerme esto, ella sólo tiene diez años recién cumplidos...

Ginny prestó todavía más atención a lo que sus padres decían.

- Molly- dijo el señor Weasley bajando la voz- sabes que no tenemos otra opción.

Cuando veo a nuestros hijos trabajando en el campo tan jóvenes, y tan delgados,

me da rabia no poderles ofrecer un futuro mejor. Mira a Ron: con sólo once años

y cada día tiene que levantarse a las seis para ir a segar y sembrar el campo del

señor Fudge. Cuándo vuelve a casa está reventado, ¿¿y que trae de vuelta? Dos

miserables peniques que junto con el "sueldo" del resto nos da para la cena de esa

noche. No me gustaría mirar a Ginebra y ver que también le hemos reservado el

mismo destino, ¿no te parece?

- Pero es que ella es tan joven, tan niña... - el señor y la señora Weasley se miraron-

Bueno, si no hay más remedio que vaya, pero no la despiertes ahora, esperaremos

a mañana temprano para decírselo.

- Esta bien- afirmó el señor Weasley- Buenas noches cariño.

- Buenas noches- dijo la señora Weasley mientras se acomodaba sobre el suelo de

paja para dormir.

Sin querer, una ráfaga de aire entró por las rendijas de la puerta, haciendo que

soltara el papel de las manos, que fue a para directamente a la cara de Ginny.

Silenciosas lágrimas surcaron su rostro a medida que lo leía.

A todo el reino de Hogwarts por orden de

los reyes:

Se solicita una niña joven, entre diez y trece

años como criada de la corte.

Firmado:

Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy 

Bueno, que os ha parecido?

Aunque no lo he dicho todavía (aunque supongo que algunas (os) ya lo sabréis)

este es un fic D&G (que no quiere decir Dolce&Gavanna sino Draco&Ginny) y

aunque no haya pasado nada por el momento, esperan grandes sorpresas en un

futuro próximo, para deleite de todos mis fans n.n

Weno, espero que os guste y feliz verano a todas (os)!

muerte a Cho!


	2. Un sueño hecho realidad

Wenas! ya estoy aquí, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, de verdad que lo

siento!

Es que me fui de vacaciones y la desgracia fue que en la casa donde me alojaba no

habia conexión a internet! DE VERDAD K LO SIENTO!

Ya sé que de momento la historia no se parece mucho al cuento de Cenicienta,

pero eso va a cambiar dentro de poco, jeje... ya veréis! xD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Mi pequeña Cenicienta**_

_2. Un sueño hecho realidad_

DIEZ AÑOS DESPUÉS...

Eran las 6:30 de la mañana cuando una molesta campanilla sonó en la habitación

de Ginny.

Desperezándose, se levantó y se vistió en cinco escasos minutos para ir a atender

donde quiera que la llamasen.

Que querrá esa ahora pensó.

Hacia 10 años que, desde una clara mañana de verano, sus padres se habían

despedido de ella en las puertas del castillo donde ella trabajaba como doncella

de la corte.

La pequeña Ginny ya no tenia nada de pequeña, ahora era una chica de unos

veinte años con un pelo rojo fuego y unos bonitos ojos marrones. Hacía años que

el delantal que llevaba como uniforme se le había quedado pequeño, pero como no

disponía de dinero para comprarse uno nuevo, seguía con ese, que, además, le

resaltaba bastante las curvas de su esbelto cuerpo.

Múltiples pecas asomaban por su cara dándole aspecto de niña buena y angelical,

cuando en realidad, ella era una mujer de carácter fuerte y muy marcado.

Aun así, no dejaba de ser tremendamente atractiva.

Ginny llegó cansada por la carrera hasta la habitación donde la habían solicitado,

pero ni siquiera se detuvo a descansar. Abrió la puerta intentando hacer el menor

ruido posible, pues ya conocía el mal despertar que tenían sus superiores.

- ¿Me había llamado señora?- preguntó.

- ¡Por supuesto que si!- respondió la voz de la cocinera jefe- Los reyes también

tienen hambre ¿sabes¡Prepara un desayuno especial y llévalo inmediatamente a

la estancia real!

- Esta bien señora- dijo la chica empezando a trabajar.

Preparó un desayuno a toda pastilla y con mucho cuidado de no derramar ni una

gota de la taza de té de la reina, subió las escaleras corriendo hacia el

dormitorio de sus reyes. Llamó a la puerta y esperó hasta que escuchó un voz al

otro lado:

- Adelante.

Entró con cuidado mientras decía:

- Sus majestades, les traigo el desayuno especia que han pedido.

- Esta bien, déjalo encima de la cama sin que se caiga.

Lo dejó todo tal y como había ordenado el rey y ya iba a salir cuando escuchó un

pedazo de conversación entre los reyes:

- ¿Que te parece querido¿No es una excelente idea?- dijo la reina Narcisa.

- Si, está muy bien, ya es hora de que Draco se prometa...- empezó el rey Lucius.

- ¡Y que mejor manera de presentarle todas las muchachas hermosas del reino

con un baile?- terminó la reina.

- Excelente, excelente, hoy mismo llamaré al paje de la corte para que anuncie

que todas las princesas de los reinos vecinos que estén en edad de casarse están

invitadas a asistir al baile de mañana por la noche. Y... - en ese momento reparó

en que Ginny no se había marchado todavía de la habitación- ¿Qué haces todavía

aquí¿Que no tienes trabajo que hacer o qué?

- Sí señor. Perdone señor- dijo ella retirándose rápidamente.

Nada más salir del cuarto, bajó hasta el jardín a sentarse bajo su árbol favorito.

Sabía que si la pillaban holgazaneando en horas de trabajo le caería una buena

bronca, pero en ese momento no le importaba, sólo quería soñar.

Soñar en ese baile, en lo maravilloso que sería asistir y en lo que se moría de

ganas, pero aún así, ya sabía que no podría entrar ni con un montón de suerte.

Como había dicho la reina, el baile iba a ser sólo para princesas, y, al fin y al

cabo, ella no era más que una doncella. No le importaba en absoluto que el baile

fuese en honor al príncipe, ya que, aun que Ginny vivía en el palacio, no le había

visto ni una sola vez, pero tampoco le importaba. A ella lo único que le interesaba

era asistir a el baile, como siempre había soñado desde que era una niña.

Y como soñar no cuesta nada...

Poco después, en otra parte del castillo, madre e hijo mantienen una "pequeña"

discursión:

- ¡No mamá¡Otro de tus insoportables concursos de belleza no!

- Draco, hijo¡ya te he dicho que no es más que un baile!- le reprochó la reina.

- Pero siempre se acaban convirtiendo en estúpidos concursos para saber quien

es la más guapa de todos los reinos- dijo Draco por lo bajo.

Narcisa lo oyó.

- No te me vuelvas a dirigir con ese tono Draco- dijo severa- Lo único que tu

padre y yo queremos es que cuando seas rey, tengas una esposa digna de ti.

- ¿Y a nadie se le a ocurrido pensar en que a lo mejor a mi no me interesa

casarme todavía?

- No estás en posición de elegir, jovencito- se escuchó una voz desde la puerta.

Los dos se giraron.

- Padre... yo... - empezó Draco.

- Harás caso a tu madre, por que es lo que es mejor para ti y por que así lo

he decidido- le cortó Lucius.

- Si pare. Pero...

- Nada de peros, aquí se hará como el rey diga.

- Esta bien- dijo Draco agachando la cabeza en señal de submisión.

Los reyes salieron de la habitación, dejando a Draco bastante picado y enfadado.

- Nada de peros, aquí se hará como el rey diga - imitó el rubio mientras se

tumbaba en su cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza- Estúpido. A veces me

gustaría haber nacido en una familia pobre, o en cualquier otra parte a miles de

millones de kilómetros de aquí, seguro que viviría más feliz. Y ahora no tengo

más remedio que asistir mañana por la noche al estúpido baile que mis estúpidos

padres han organizado para que me prometa y me case con alguna chica 100

silicona y mas falsa que el lobo de los tres cerditos. (N/A: jeje xp)

Draco se quedó callado unos instantes imaginándose cómo seria un lobo 100

silicona. Rió para sí mientras se metía en su real cama.

Mañana iba a ser un día muy duro para él y le convenía estar despejado.

A la mañana siguiente cientos de carruajes ya estaban llegando al reino. La

noticia del gran baile se había esparcido como la pólvora entre los habitantes

de Hogwarts, y por supuesto, el rey y la reina se habían encargado de enviar

las invitaciones para los reinos vecinos.

El motivo oficial del baile era por el cumpleaños del príncipe Draco, que

cumplía ese mismo día los 21 años. Pero todo el mundo sabía que en realidad lo

que el rey y la reina querían era encontrarle una esposa a su hijo. Así que

llegaron princesas de los cinco continentes del reino, algunas muy hermosas,

pero demasiado plastificadas en opinión de Draco; otras, eran muy elegantes en

la manera de hablar, de vestir y caminar, pero esa enorme verruga no les

favorecía mucho; había chicas guapas y naturales, pero en cuanto entablabas

dos segundos de conversación con ellas, te dabas cuenta de que hasta un guisante

era más ameno.

Conclusión: los padres de Draco querían la chica perfecta, pero para Draco

ninguna lo era, así que esa misma noche, cuando las presentaciones ya habían

comenzado, Draco se limitaba a poner la mejor de sus sonrisas falsas e inclinar

la cabeza de vez en cuando, tremendamente aburrido.

En cambio, esa noche, Ginny estaba muy triste. Ya había asumido perfectamente

que esa noche se quedaría limpiando la cocina como siempre, pero le era

imposible no distraerse cada vez que alguna princesa bajaba con sus precioso

vestido de alguno de los carruajes que, justamente, se detenían delante de la

ventana de la cocina.

- Ojalá yo fuese una de ellas- se repetía constantemente.

De repente, un fuerte brillo iluminó toda la cocina, que por suerte estaba vacía

a excepción de ella. El brillo se izo tan intenso, que obligó a Ginny a cerrar los

ojos, y cuando los volvió a abrir, una chica de pelo color castaño y unos dientes

bastante lagos le sonreía.

- ¿Quien...¿Quien eres? - preguntó con un poco de miedo.

- Tranquila, no te preocupes, me llamo Hermione Granger, y soy tu hada madrina.

- ¿Mi qué?

- ¡Tu hada marina! Aix, te he cuidado y vigilado desde que eras un bebé¿tus

padres no te hablaron de mi?

- Eh... Hace diez años que no veo a mis padres ni a mis hermanos- dijo desviando

inconscientemente la vista hacía la foto que tenía colgada de la pared .

- Ay... pobre niña... Bueno- dijo cambiando de tema rápidamente- deja las

tristezas a un lado. ¿Sabes para que he venido?

- Sinceramente... no.

- ¡Para hacer tus sueños realidad!

Ginny la miró como si estuviese chalada O.o?

- ¿No lo entiendes? Tu bondad me ha conmovido tanto que voy a procurarte un

destino mejor ¡He venido para que puedas ir al baile!- exclamó Hermione.

Sorprendida, Ginny dijo:

- ¿ ... a la fiesta¿Con estos andrajos? No me dejarán entrar.

El hada, sonriente, le ordenó:

- ¡Acércate al jardín y tráeme una calabaza, rápido!- y mirando a un gato que

había por allí añadió:- ¡Y tu tráeme al instante siete ratoncitos!

Ginny trató de protestar, pero Hermione la empujó suavemente hacía la puerta

mientras le decía:

-¡Confía en mí... y no te olvides de traerme la calabaza más grande que

encuentres!

Al gato no hubo necesidad de alentarlo: se había dirigido ya a la despensa para

capturar a los siete ratones. En efecto, al poco rato los entregó muertos de

miedo al hada.

Cuando Ginny volvió arrastrando una enorme calabaza naranja, Hermione alzó su

varita mágica y dijo:

- ¡Sala catula chachi comula bidibi dabidi bu!

¡ZAS!

La chica se quedó sorprendida: en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la calabaza se

había transformado en una bellísima carroza dorada.

Después los siete ratoncillos se transformaron en seis magníficos caballos

blancos, guiados por un cochero con librea que blandía un látigo larguísimo.

Ginny, sorprendida y asustada al ver aquel prodigio, miró a Hermione; pero ella

ya había colocado su varita mágica encima de ella.

- ¡Y ahora a ti!- De golpe, nuestra pelirroja se contempló vestida con un

maravilloso traje hecho con siete telas distintas, tejidas todas ellas con hilo de

oro y plata, y adornado con perlas, encajes y puntillas.

Quedó tan aturdida que no podía creer lo que veían sus preciosos ojos azules.

Pero Hermione ya le había levantado un poco la falda:

- ¡Y esto para calzar tus piececitos!- Dos espectaculares zapatitos de cristal

aparecieron de pronto y completaron la obra.

El hada miró a la chica con ternura, diciéndole:

- Estás preciosa... pero recuerda¡la magia no es infinita! Y mis hechizos, como

los de todas las hadas tienen un limite. Así que debes saber que todo esto

acabará a media noche, cuando los caballos y el cochero volverán a ser ratones

y la carroza calabaza... ¡Y tu volverás a vestir como siempre! Por eso debes

prometerme que te irán de la fiesta antes de media noche. ¿Lo has entendido?

Ginny, emocionada, abrazó a Hermione mientras unas lágrimas surcaban su

rostro y sonreía diciendo:

- ¡Gracias¡Gracias¡Volveré a media noche, sin falta!

- Bueno, bueno, ya niña no llores- dijo Hermione secándole las lágrimas- corre,

¡Hay un baile esperándote!

Olas!

Que tal? Os ha gustado el capi? jeje, tengo que admitir que he sido un poco

cruel acabándolo así, pero es que sino me extendía mucho y... ¡tenía que dejar

el baile para otro capítulo!

Espero que me perdonéis, intentaré actualizar pronto.

Y recordad:

muerte a Cho! ;)

_**CONTESTACION A LOS REVIEWS:**_

**-JenickaMalfoy:** Muchas gracias por tu RR. MI PRIMER RR! (perdon me e sulfurado) jeje, trankila, lo continuaré pronto, me encanta que te guste la historia, y lo de mi nick… es la pura verdad ya que todas/os tenemos un/a pequeña/o asesino interior juju xD sigue leyendo plis!

**-Wirhaven:** k tal lokisima! Y la jenny? Bueno, muchas gracias por el review, de verdad k me hacia mucha ilu k tu leieras mi Fic. Ojala k hablemos x el msn pronto. Tk hasta pronto!

**-Alyssa L. Malfoy:** Muchas Gracias! Son los cumplidos de la gente como tu los k animan a seguir escribiendo. Como ves este capi es un poco mejor k el primaro. Te a gustado? Espero k si! A tu rpoximo review! Xao

**-silginny:** Olas! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y espero k este capi tambien. D&G tambien es una de mis parjas favoritas! Por lo de dejarlo, NO TE PREOCUPES! Que ya tengo el capi 3 y lo subiré en cuanto tenga 10 RR (si, se k soy un poco cruel, y más después de haberos hecho esperar un mes, pero la vida es así)

Nos leemos pronto ok? Bss

**-filosol:** gracias por el RR, veo k hay mucha gente que me apoya en lo del nick. Oye, una duda eres un chico o una chica? Es k asi me aclaro, en tu review no decia nada k lo aclarara! Spero que sigas leyendome!

**-Antea:** Hey gracias! Me encantó tu RR y el entusiasmo con el que k te expresas! Se ve a mil leguas que eres una chica muy activa! Te gustó este capi? Espero que si, y tambien te agradezco el RR de Triste destino Espero leerte tambien en este capi! A ver k te parece!

**--Montse-90:** siento no haber actializado pronto como pedias, pero ves? Con un poco d paciencia ( un poco mucho) todo llega! Una pregunta, tu de donde eres? Catalny? Bueno, asta pronto!

**-sabriny7:** pues feliz invierno! L a verdad es k ma izo muxa gracia tu comentario. No lo habia pensado que en la otra parte del globo alguien leeria mis fics! No aspiraba a tanto! xD ojalá que te guste este. A presto!

**-Sweet Malfoy:** gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste este capitulo

**-Luly Malfoy:** ok, me pasaré por tu fic y te dejaré un RR te lo prometo! A cambio dejame tu otro plis!

**-Javi.Malfoy:** Ok, espero k este capi tambien te guste.

**Bueno, ya lo he dicho en un RR pero kiero k sepais k hasta que no tenga 10 reviews no creo k suba el tercer capi, k por ciertro ya tengo escrito! **

**Besos a todas/os de**

**muerte a Cho!**


	3. Mucho más que un baile

LO SIENTO!! De verdad que siento haber tardado todos estos siglos en actualizar,

pero es que he tenido varios problemillas con el PC y un montón de royos más que

os aburrirían. Así que, sin enrollarme mucho más, os dejo con el capitulo 3.

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos... bla, bla, bla... todos los derechos son de la

Rowling... bla, bla, bla... y lo único que pretendo escribiendo fics es hacer mi vida

un pelín más amena xD Thanks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mi pequeña Cenicienta

3.Mucho más que un baile

Draco se aburría. Se aburría mortalmente. Llevaba toda la "magnifica" velada

fingiendo que tenía dolor de cabeza para no tener que bailar con todas esas

chicas que miraban el castillo y las joyas como si nunca hubiesen visto nada igual.

En pocas palabras, las que estaban allí sólo por interés.

La voz de su madre lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

- Draco cariño... - empezó Narcisa- Hay dos chicas han venido desde muy lejos,

deseosas de conocerte, ¿no podrías bailar un rato con ellas?

- Pero mamá yo...

- Excelente. Les diré que estarás encantado de bailar.

Narcisa se marchó un momento y volvió enseguida, con dos chicas que la seguían.

- Draco... estas son las princesas de las que te hablé: Pansy Parkinson- una chica

de pelo negro y muy asiliconada le sonrió- y Millicent Bulstrode- otra chica,

esta vez rubia, grande como un armario y muy poco agraciada, también le

saludó- Estoy segura de que podrás bailar un rato con cada una, cielo, a pesar de

tu dolor de cabeza.

- Está bien mamá- contestó Draco intentando ocultar que lo hacía muy a pesar

suyo.

- Baila tu primero, Pansy querida. Tengo que presentarle una amiga a Millicent-

dijo la reina.

- Encantada- respondió Pansy mientras Narcisa y Millicent se marchaban y ella

empezaba a bailar con Draco.

De repente, las puertas de palacio se abrieron, como con timidez, y toda la sala

se giró para ver a la chica que acababa de entrar por la puerta (N/A: y ahora

es cuando yo me pregunto: ¿por dónde si no?)

Todo el mundo se quedó de piedra, pero sobretodo Draco: era la chica más

hermosa que había visto jamás, y se movía con delicadeza y tímidamente, como si

no supiera si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Draco se la quedó mirando, y, de repente, le vinieron una ganas enormes de

protegerla, de abrazarla y cuidarla, por que parecía tan frágil que en cualquier

momento se podría romper.

Olvidando por completo a Pansy (e ignorando sus protestas), se dirigió hacía la

chica e, inclinándose delicadamente, le dijo:

- ¿Me concedéis este baile?

Ginny se despidió rápidamente de Hermione y subió todavía más rápido a la

calaba... quiero decir, a la carroza en dirección al castillo.

Cuando llegó, un paje de la corte le ayudó a bajar de la calaba... quiero decir,

de la carroza (xp) y le indicó dónde estaba el Gran Salón donde se celebraba

la fiesta.

Ginny corrió hasta la entrada y abrió las puertas delicadamente.

Se quedó sorprendida al ver el gran salón.

Había estado varias veces allí, limpiándolo y eso, pero, como que era un salón

para fiestas siempre estaba vacío. Ahora, lo veía rebosante de actividad, con

mesas para las bebidas en las cuatro esquinas, la banda de música sonando una

preciosa balada que acababa de empezar, si tan sólo viniese un chico y le

dijese...

- ¿Me concedéis este baile?- dijo alguien.

Ginny se sobresaltó, asustada, pero no tuvo miedo cuando miró al desconocido

a los ojos, y vió dos océanos azules, dos profundos océanos azules cálidos, muy

cálidos, y llenos de dulzura que la miraban sonriendo.

- Encantada- Ginny agarró la mano que el joven tenía extendida y, ante las

miradas sorprendidas y celosas de todAS las presentes, empezaron a bailar.

Staring out of the rain with a hevy heart 

It's the end of the world in my mind

Then your voice pulls me back

Like a wake-up call

- Es maravilloso... - dijo Ginny en voz baja, sin que nadie la oyera.

"¿Quien será esta chica?" se preguntó Draco. La miró sonriente y pensó "Es

especial. Tiene un noseque que la hace diferente a todas las demás"

Empezó el estribillo y los dos se pegaron más, como si el mero echo de separarse

del otro fuera la cosa más cruel que se le podría haber hecho. Y cada uno seguía

bailando; con millones de preguntas en la cabeza.

I've looking for the answer 

Somewhere

I couldn't see that is was right there

But now I know what I didn't know

Por primera vez Ginny se fijó en el chico que la había sacado a bailar. Se dio

cuenta de que tenía sus preciosos ojos azules fijos en ella, y su pelo rubio

platinado perfectamente peinado, brillaba con las luces de la fiesta. Se preguntó

quien sería, aunque, casi al instante, desechó aquella idea de su mente con

tristeza, ya que sabía que después de aquella noche, no le iba a ver nunca más.

La simple idea le pareció horrible, y se pegó a él un poco más, solo para poder

sentir mejor el calor de su cuerpo, y dejar grabado en su mente el recuerdo de

aquella preciosa velada.

Quiero estar así para siempre pensó.

Because you live and breathe 

Because you make me believe in myself

When nobody else can help

Because you life, girl

My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Nuestros dos protagonistas bailaban pegados, muy pegados, ajenos a todo. Sólo

conscientes de una extraña sensación que sentían en el pecho y que les impedía

respirar con regularidad (N/A: no os asustéis que no se ahogaran eh? xD)

Y aunque no se habían visto en la vida y no se conocían de nada, en ese mismo

instante, sintieron que, de alguna manera, sus vidas estaban ligadas desde que

nacieron.

It's all right, I survived, I'm alive again

'Cause of you, made it through every storm

What is life, what's the use

If you're killing time

Se dejaron arrastrar por la música... se miraron a los ojos... y en ese momento, un

escalofrío recorrió sus espaldas, y, delante de toda una sala que los miraba

boquiabierta, extinguieron la distancia que los separaba y se besaron como nadie

en sus vidas les había besado.

I'm so glad I founf an angel 

Someone

Who was there when all my hopes fell

I wanna fly looking in your eyes

Fue un beso dulce, suave, pero a la vez profundo en el que se dejaron llevar y

permitieron a sus sentimientos tomar las riendas de la situación.

La gente los miraba con incredulidad, con sorpresa y con instintos asesinos, y

ambos entendieron, cuando se separaron, que allí no encontrarían intimidad

(o algo que se le pareciera juju). Así que, todavía cogidos de la mano, salieron al

los jardines. Esos inmensos jardines que le a Ginny le había encantado desde

siempre.

Because you live and breathe 

Because you make me believe in myself

When nobody else can help

Because you life, girl

My world has twice as many stars in the sky 

Because you live, I live

Se sentaron a los pies de un gran árbol, y permanecieron un rato en silencio,

simplemente mirando las estrellas, todavía con el sabor del otro en los labios.

Fue Ginny la que rompió el silencio.

- Yo... esto... quiero decir que yo... me ha gustado haberte conocido esta noche-

dijo poniéndose cada vez más roja.

Draco rió por lo bajo.

- Yo también estoy contento de haberte conocido- respondió el chico

acercándose más a ella- Pero hay algo que se me escapa...

- ¿Y es?- preguntó Ginny.

Draco la miró a los ojos y Ginny sintió que le faltaba el aliento. ¿Como conseguía

mirarla de aquella manera? "No lo sé, pero de todos modos me gusta" penso

sonriendo.

Because you life there's a reason why 

I carry on when I loose the fight

I want to give what you've given me

Allways

Draco seguía mirándola, ensimismado en aquellos ojos castaños que tenían algo

que los hacía diferentes de todos los demás. Pero decidió ir al grano:

- ¿Quien eres?- dijo sin bajar ni un milímetro la mirada.

- Yo... esto... no puedo- dijo Ginny con tristeza.

- ¿Porqué?- preguntó Draco con una nota de amargura en su voz. Sin embargo no

podía dejar de mirarla intensamente.

- Por que... yo... tu... Después de está noche no volveremos a vernos- contestó

bajando la mirada, dejando que un par de lágrimas le resbalasen por sus suaves

mejillas.

Because you live and breathe 

Because you make me believe in myself

When nobody else can help

Because you life, girl

My world has twice as many stars in the sky 

Draco sonrió y, levantándole la barbilla delicadamente, le recogió las lágrimas

con la punta de sus dedos, en un gesto de infinita dulzura, y mientras la agarraba

suavemente dijo:

- No es cierto. Tu y yo volveremos a encontrarnos. Decirme que no te volvería a

ver sería como decir que todas las estrellas del cielo se iban a apagar ¿entiendes?

- Pero yo...

Ginny no terminó la frase, por que Draco puso sus manos (las de él) en sus

mejillas (las de ella) y dejando que todo el tiempo del universo se detuviese en

ese instante, Draco la besó, la besó y Ginny sintió que se deshacía en aquel beso,

y cuando se separaron, ya no se acordaba de nada, ni de la hora, ni de su

condición de doncella, ni del echo que no vería nunca más a ese chico tan misterioso

pero que le hacía sentir esas extrañas sensaciones dentro de ella, sólo apoyó la

cabeza en el hombro de Draco y le susurró al oído:

- Te quiero.

Draco no dijo nada, sólo la abrazó con más fuerza y hundió su rostro en el sedoso

pelo de la pelirroja.

Because you live and breathe 

Because you make me believe in myself

When nobody else can help

Because you life, girl

My world has everything I need to survived 

Because you live, I live, I live

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Wao!!!!!!

Que final eh??? Os ha gustado? A mi si!!!!! (si no fuese por que es mío le

pondría un 11 jeje) Pero bueno, es vuestra opinión la que cuenta, a si que...

¡¡¡A romperse los dedos escribiendo reviews!!! No en serio... ¬¬ xD Pero

espero que me mandéis muchos!!!

Una vez más, perdón por no haber podido actualizar antes. Y una cosa más: que

por si alguien no lo sabe que yo no suelo contestar los RR por replay, sino que

prefiero hacerlo directamente en el capitulo siguiente. Si hay alguien que prefiere

los replays que me lo diga, que no me importa ¿ok?

· La canción que sale es "Because you live" de Jesse McCartney (por si a alguien le

interesa)

Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir así que adiós y... más sorpresas en el

próximo capi!!!!

Bye!

muerte a Cho!


	4. Despedida y esperanza

Ciao! Ya tengo aquí el capitulo 4, espero que os guste ya que he tardado

relativamente poco en actualizar y eso, así que leerlo y dejar RR plis!!!!!!

unununununununununununununununununununununun

**Mi pequeña Cenicienta**

**4.Despedida y esperanza**

Se miraron a los ojos. Se iban a volver a besar cuando...

**¡DONG!**

Ginny se giró alarmada y miró el enorme reloj de la torre del castillo.

**¡DONG!**

¡Oh, no! ¡Ya son las doce!- dijo- Lo siento, lo siento mucho, pero me tengo que ir- le dijo a Draco con prisa.

**¡DONG!**

Ya se iba a marchar cuando Draco la detuvo agarrándola suavemente del brazo.

- ¡Espera! ¡No puedes marcharte así! ¡Ni siquiera sé quien eres!

**¡DONG!**

- ¡Es demasiado tarde! ¡Demasiado tarde! Por favor no me retengas... yo... - empezó

Ginny, pero otra campanada le hizo detenerse.

**¡DONG!**

Ella agachó la mirada, todavía sujeta por Draco, sin posibilidad de soltarse. Él

la tomó por la barbilla, y con infinita delicadeza le levantó la mirada, sintiendo

cada lágrima de la pelirroja como si cien cuchillos se clavasen al mismo tiempo en

su cuerpo, pero, sin dejar de mirarla, atrapado en su luz como un imán, susurró

con la tristeza gravada en cada sílaba que pronunciaba:

- No puedes irte, no puedes dejarme solo de nuevo. He tardado siglos en

encontrarte y además...

**¡DONG!**

- ... te quiero.

Ginny sintió como su corazón se rompía en pedazos cada vez más diminutos, y

deseó ardientemente que el tiempo se detuviese en ese instante, odiando cada

campanada que la separaba de él, de una vida a su lado, de un instante junto a

su simple presencia.

Draco la soltó con dulzura, sin tener consciencia de lo que hacía, sabiéndose

imposible de retenerla a su lado, sabiéndose imposible de dejarla marchar.

**¡DONG!**

Él le suplicaba con la mirada: _ No me dejes, te necesito . _Ella le decía, con

lagrimas en los ojos: _ No puedo, y me odiaré por ello _

**¡DONG!**

Ella miró el reloj una vez más. Se acercó a Draco sintiendo cada momento como

el más doloroso de su vida. Apenas le rozó los labios cuando él la abrazaba por

la cintura, dejándose llevar, bebiendo de aquel beso sabiendo que sería el último

que podrían compartir.

**¡DONG!**

Ginny se separó de Draco. Sabía que se arrepentiría, pero también sabía (o

creía que sabía) que era necesario. Porque ella, como muchos más que ella,

desconocía que a veces el camino correcto no es el que todos creen, que no tiene

por que ser el que ya está escrito, si no el que tu corazón dibuje. La vida no es

un libro terminado, sino un lienzo por colorear.

**¡DONG!**

Por primera vez en aquella noche, fue Draco el que agachó la mirada, mientras veía

como Ginny se alejaba unos pasos más.

Pero volvió a levantarla en cuanto ella se detuvo. Una chispa de esperanza

iluminó su corazón, mas murió al mirarla a los ojos.

_ No soy quien tu crees _ decían sus ojos.

_ No me importa. No me importa quien seas más que el echo de que estés _

_a mi lado _ respondió Draco sinceramente.

**¡DONG! **

- Lo siento... - susurró retrocediendo de nuevo- Yo... no puedo...

Ginny empezó a correr, y ni siquiera se giró cuando él gritó:

-¡Espera!

Corría y corría todo lo rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, para alejarse de

aquel sueño que por obra del lo que muchos llaman destino se había convertido en

una pesadilla, todavía teniendo presentes en su cabeza algunos retazos de la

conversación. Fragmentos confusos, desordenados, de la que, a la vez, había sido

la mejor y la peor noche de su existencia:

_ ¡Espera! _

_ Por favor no me retengas... _

_ Te necesito... _

_ ¿Quien eres? _

_ Y además... te quiero _

_ Me ha gustado haberte conocido esta noche _

_ Lo siento... _

**¡DO...**

La última campanada. Apenas unas milésimas de segundo más y todo volvería a la

normalidad.

**...NG!**

De repente, la carroza se convirtió en calabaza, los caballos y el cochero se

trasformaron de nuevo en ratones y su precioso vestido volvió a ser su antiguo

ropaje de doncella.

Ya en la cocina, advirtió un detalle, todavía conservaba un zapato de cristal,

pero sin duda, en su huida desesperada, debía de haber perdido el otro. Le dio

rabia, lo único que habría podido conservar...

Recordó las palabras de su hada madrina:

¡La magia no es infinita! Y mis hechizos, como los de todas las hadas tienen un

limite. Así que debes saber que todo esto acabará a media noche, cuando los

caballos y el cochero volverán a ser ratones y la carroza calabaza... ¡Y tu

volverás a vestir como siempre! Excepto por los zapatos, esos te los regalo yo

Entró en su "habitación" (si es que se le podía llamar así) y, al tumbarse en su

cama revivió todos los momentos, todas las emociones, todo lo que había ocurrido

en las ultimas horas. Sin poder evitarlo, sin poder desprenderse de ella, recordó

la sonrisa del misterioso joven con el que había transcurrido toda la noche y las

lagrimas volvieron a invadir sus ojos, arrastrándose en los recuerdos de sus

palabras, de sus caricias y miradas, de sus besos...

Completamente rota por dentro, y todavía llorando en su cama, se quedó dormida

sin quererlo, sabiendo aun así que unos ojos azules la perseguirían en todos sus

sueños.

m#m#m#m#m#m#m#m#m#m#m#m#m#m#m#m#m#m

Añoranza. Rabia. Dolor... Amor.

Esos eran algunos de los sentimientos que le pasaban por el corazón a Draco

mientras observaba, sin moverse, como la pelirroja de sus sueños se marchaba

corriendo de su lado. Viendo como le dejaba solo, sin todo lo que ella le daba.

Añoranza...

Solo hacía dos segundos que la había perdido de vista y ya la echaba de menos.

Sentía que sus días sin ella estarían vacíos, que no lo encontraría un sentido a

la vida más que el mero echo de existir en ella. Como si se hubiese perdido en

una oscura selva, como si entonces hubiese encontrado una luz que creía que

sería su salvación, como había visto como la luz se acercaba y le llenaba de

esperanzas y como, en lugar de sacarle de su desesperación, había pasado de

largo, dándole tiempo a saber lo que se perdía en la luz.

Rabia...

Y ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Eso era lo más frustrante de todo. Ni siquiera

tenía un nombre para gritar en la noche, ni siquiera un nombre para importarle

que volviese, solo su recuerdo, un recuerdo que aunque el se negara, el tiempo y

la distancia harían olvidar, y sabía que no podría soportar levantarse una

mañana y no recordarla. No recordar sus ojos y el brillo y la luz que había

encontrado en ellos.

Dolor...

Porque aún sentía sus lágrimas, aún sentía como se había acercado a él para

besarle por última vez, por que aún sentía su profunda tristeza al decir que no

se iban a volver nunca más... que tenía que marcharse. Y aún recordaba como

había aceptado bailar con el sin dudarlo un instante, por que recordaba su

reacción después de su primer beso, por el simple echo de recordar su primer

beso... Y de tener la certeza de no poder volver a repetirlo.

Amor...

Y a pesar de eso, la quería, la quería desesperadamente y le era imposible dejar

de pensar en ella. Dejar de evocar su mirada y el tacto de su piel, dejar de

recordar el sabor de sus besos y la dulzura de su voz, dejar que su vida siguiese

su curso, el volver a introducirse en la rutina, y girar alrededor de un mundo

totalmente falso, y vivir una vida totalmente vacía, por que sin ella... sin ella

sería imposible...

Tropezó con algo. Se agachó con delicadeza a recogerlo, con la misma delicadeza

que volvía loca a más de una, pero el sólo tenía ojitos para ella, para su

misteriosa pelirroja.

Cuan fue su sorpresa al ver uno de los zapatitos de cristal que la chica calzaba

en el suelo de su jardín, y un nuevo sentimiento afloró en su corazón: la

esperanza.

Inmediatamente, y sin importarle en lo más mínimo los invitados que habían

acudido a su fiesta, dio la orden de encontrar a la joven pudiese ponerse ese

zapato, y de traerla inmediatamente a palacio. Debían probárselo todas,

absolutamente todas las chicas de Hogwarts.

Aquel iba a ser un reto interesante, pero Draco estaba seguro de que lo

conseguiría.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hi gente!

¿Que, os ha gustado? Espero que si, aunque me ha quedado un pelín trágico ¿no?

Bueno, si fueseis tan amables sería para mi un gran honor y todo un privilegio

que le dieseis al cuadradito que pone "**Go**" al lado de "**submit review**"

¿Lo veis? Pues es tan fácil como clicar y dejar un bonito rr para la autora xD

Plis, que no os pido mucho me basta con un: Hola, me ha gustado mucho/me ha

horrorizado este capitulo, plis no tardes en actualizar/no actualices nunca más 

Por cierto, en el capitulo anterior deje una notita conforme contestaba los rr

en el chap. siguiente ¿si? Pues... OLVIDAROS DE ELLA ¿OK? es que una amiga

mía me ha mostrado las muuultiples ventajas de los replays, así k los contestaré

así, excepto cuando consiga saber como aceptar reviews anónimos, entonces esos si

que los contestaré en el capitulo vale?

Bueno esto es to... ¡A, NO!

¡Una cosita más! Me he quedado muy triste :( por el echo de que sólo he recibido

5 RR en este chapter! Quiero agradecer a **Antea, AlyssaL. Malfoy, sabriny7, **

**patrais-malfoy, Karin Malfoy** por su fantástico mensagito y decirles que este

capitulo va dedicado a ellas.

Ahora si, me despido con un:

muerte a Cho! (nos leemos en el próximo chapter!!!)


End file.
